1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refrigerator cabinets, and more particularly, to an improved hinge assembly therefor.
2. Description of Background Art
Refrigerators typically include a cabinet having an internal storage space which is accessible through an access opening. The cabinet includes a door hingedly mounted thereto for selectively closing the access opening. Typically, such as is illustrated in Van Noord U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,403, the door is mounted to the cabinet utilizing an upper hinge and a lower hinge. Such hinges are provided with a pivotal axis located within the cross section of the door. Such a hinge presents a problem if a user desires to install the refrigerator with the front of the refrigerator flush with the front of adjacent cabinets. Specifically, the door would interfere with an adjacent cabinet if the user attempted to place the refrigerator flush with the cabinet.
Also, with such a pivot axis, and if the door open position is limited to, for example, ninety degrees, then it may be difficult to remove storage pans and baskets from the storage space due to the lack of clearance between such items and the door.
A further problem is presented with certain prior refrigerators relating to the potential for injury adjacent the hinge area. Often, the hinge comprises a hinge butt fastened to the cabinet and a hinge leaf attached to the cabinet door. The hinge leaf is pivotally mounted to the hinge butt utilizing a pivot pin. When the door is moved between the open position and the closed position injury can occur if a finger or the like is inadvertently placed in the hinge area between the hinge butt and the hinge leaf.
In some installations it may be desirable to limit the pivotal movement of the refrigerator door. For example, it may be desirable to limit pivotal movement to prevent the door from jarring cabinets or other appliances which could cause damage thereto. Nevertheless, since different installations call for different limits, it is necessary that the refrigerator be designed to satisfy each such installation.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above, in a novel and simple manner.